Spin the Hedgehog
Spin the Hedgehog is a Mobian Hedgehog professional wrestler currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Spin is mainly known for exclusive tenure in UWE until 2014 when the promotion folded for the second time before returning to it around its third revival. He’s also known for his 6-year tenure in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) from 1988 to 1994. Spin made his debut in 1988, wrestling in NJPW after being mistaken for Sonic the Hedgehog. He was the inaugural and longest-reigning NJPW Japanimation Deathmatch Championship, which he was the innovator of the belt. He was also the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion. During 1993 as he was still signed to NJPW, he joined UWE and signed an multi-year contract after leaving NJPW in 1994. While in UWE, Spin held the UWE Galaxy Championship twice, the UWE X-Treme Championship four times and the UWE Duos Championship with Scorpion. He was also inducted into the UWE Hall of Fame in 2013. In 2014, Spin was inducted into the Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Mobian Hedgehog * Age: 41 * Height: 6’4” * Weight: 268 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, APEX (Formerly) IWF, NJPW * Debut: 1988; 1993 (UWE) * Status: Active * Billed from: South Island, Mobius * Allies: Asui Hikaru (fiancée), Scorpion (best friend), Tammy Blake (adventure buddy, student), Beowulf, Hope the Hedgehog, most of the UWE face roster * Rivals: Mael Radec, The Dragonborn, Rookie Revolution, The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns), Conker the Squirrel (friendly), Jason Grace * Twitter: @TheDeathmatchIcon Appearance Early life Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro-Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Debut UWE Rebirth UWE V2 UWE Omega Champion Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–present) In 2014, after Spin’s contract was bought by Joshua Garza in an IWF Roster Auction when the promotion folded, he signed with Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW). He made his official debut to ACW at Ignition II, facing Beowulf to a loss. Spin shook Beowulf’s hand out of respect after the match and both men would be assaulted by Kurt Hudson and Hattori Hanzo, who they managed to fight off. The next week on Ignition III, Spin, along with Beowulf, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, defeated the team of Hudson, Hanzo, Sasuke Uchiha and Jason Krueger in an eight-man tag team match. On the July 26, 2013 episode of Ignition, he would take on Hanzo and lost, thus giving Hudson the right to call the stipulation for his match against Beowulf at Rebellion. Personality Spin is insane in the membrane, but he’s a nice guy always willing to stick up for friends or loved ones he always gets into random, crazy, insane situations. There are a few words to describe Spin—(Spin: Sexy, handsome, awesome? :O) ...Those, but he always goes out to that ring with a smile on his face and insanity in his eyes. He doesn’t care what he has to risk, he would simply risk it and have fun doing it. Personal life Every so often, Spin hangs out with Tammy Blake and goes on exciting and crazy adventures with her, sometimes causing problems for everyone else that lives in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM). Spin is currently engaged to Asui Hikaru. Around the FWM, Spin is the “Butt Monkey”, meaning he gets his butt kicked a lot by various fictional characters, objects of the Multiverse, authors (Yes, authors), and real life professional wrestlers such as The Shield. In wrestling In wrestling, Spin is a hardcore brawler, but he mixes it up with technical and high-flying moves. Finishing moves * GTS – Go to Sleep (Fireman’s Carry dropped into a knee lift) – adopted from and in tribute to Asui Hikaru; used rarely * K.O. Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash) * Pain Bringer (Powerbomb dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker) Signature moves * 630° Senton, sometimes while performing a corkscrew * Cactus Clothesline * Death Kills (Discus Big Boot) * Double Underhook DDT * Dropkick, sometimes as a Flapjack counter * Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckles * Fate Changer (Half and Half Suplex) * Fireman’s Carry Double Knee Gutbuster * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Leg Drop, sometimes with a chair positioned on the opponent’s face * Over-the-shoulder Belly-to-back Piledriver * Pulling Piledriver * Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent * Running Elbow Drop or Double Axe Handle to the face of an opponent placed in the tree of woe * Running knee lift to the face of an opponent seated in the corner * Senton to the outside of the ring, usually from the ring apron * Shining Wizard * Somersault Topé through the second and top ropes * South Island Hangover (Diving Somersault Leg Drop) – parodied from Booker T * Spinning Side Slam * Springboard Spinning Heel Kick to the back of an opponent’s head * Suicide Dive * Swinging Neckbreaker, sometimes while running * Violence Party (Multiple Backhand Chops and Elbow Smashes to a cornered opponent followed by Headbutts, a Snapmare, Football Kicks, Knee Strikes, Shoot Kicks and finally finished with a Lariat or a Scissors Kick) – adopted from Super Dragon * Wrist-lock transitioned into a Springboard Tornado DDT Managers * Tammy Blake Nicknames * “The Deathmatch Icon” * “Mr. Spin” (by Tammy Blake) Entrance themes * “Endless Possibility” by Jaret Reddick of Bowling for Soup Championships and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame * Class of 2014 New Japan Pro Wrestling * NJPW Japanimation Deathmatch Championship (1 time, inaugural) * NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Omega Championship (1 time) * UWE Galaxy Championship (2 times) * UWE X-Treme Championship (4 times) * UWE Duos Championship (1 time) – with Scorpion * Triple Crown Champion * UWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) Trivia * Spin has never missed a WrestleNation event since his debut. * Spin has competed in the most Brass Ring Ladder Matches, yet has never won any of them. Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Works In Progress